A whole new story
by thuyngan.2111
Summary: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It has been more than 20 years after our story ends, and Vongola Decimo has decided to succeed his position. He has brought new hope into the underworld, bringing the Vongola back to its original intention - protecting people. Time flew, and life went by.

The Vindice continue to guard the Pacifier and keep the rules of the Mafia. The Arcobaleno all grew up but can change into their baby form if they want. They also founded a system of Mafia schools called Dying Will Academy or Rainbow Academy (as disguise). The schools have a high standard, and only the best are chosen to study there.

The technology has also been improved. Nowaday, to use flames you don't need exactly rings. The flame accessories can be many things : bracelets, necklaces, hairclips, belt, Swiss army knife... as long as they have the suitable materials or gems to conduct flames.

But not everything changed the good way. The governments has been interrogating about the mafia. They has been experimented about flames and has succeeded in making some of the flame accessories as well as conducting flames. Since Dying Will Flame is the symbol of the Underworld, these acts lead to many unpleasant consequences. While some - such as Vongola Decimo - has no problem with this as long as the government doesn't do anything to harm their people, many mafioso has been angered and provoked. Not only between the government and the mafia, but also among the underworld, the old grudges and long-time tension have been brought up.

With old enemies and new threats rising, secret plotting going on everywhere, it's time for a new generation to succeed the Dying Will and face their challenge. Thus, a whole new story has begun.

* * *

Author's note : I'm accepting OCs for this story. Please visit my profile for further information send me your submissions via PMs.

Sincerely sorry for any disturbance because of this.

* * *

Link to Vietnamese version (please remove the "-")

h-t-t-p-:-/-/-v-n-s-h-a-r-i-n-g-.-n-e-t-/-f-o-r-u-m-/-s-h-o-w-t-h-r-e-a-d-.-p-h-p-?-t-=-5-2-5-2-7-6

h-t-t-p-:-/-/-v-n-s-h-a-r-i-n-g-.-n-e-t-/-f-o-r-u-m-/-s-h-o-w-t-h-r-e-a-d-.-p-h-p-?-t-=-5-4-6-3-3-3

Thank you for reading. Please review and submit !


	2. Mission 1

Disclaimer : If I owned KHR, I wouldn't be writing on this site. This is FANFICTION.

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm not a native English speaker and this is the second time I've tried to write something. So feel free to point out my mistakes ! Thank you !

* * *

**Mission 1**

**A day unlike every day**

"Hide-kun, it's time for school !" Sawada Nana calls out from the kitchen, not even stop making breakfast for her dear grandson.

"I'm coming, obaa-san !" The voice of a boy calls back and a minute later, a thirteen-year-old boy runs down the stairs, jumping two at once in a hurry. He stumbles into the kitchen and falls on a chair just when Nana places his breakfast in front of him.

"Have a nice meal Hide-kun !" The woman smiles and ruffles his messy dark brown hair. Although she's not young anymore, her smile is still as warm as before.

The boy smiles back and with an "Itadakmatsu", both begin to enjoy their breakfast. Once in while the boy glances at the clock to make sure that he won't be late.

"Obaa-san, where's Nee-chan ?" Hide asks while chewing his fried egg.

"About half an hour ago. And finish chewing before you speak." Nana knocks his head softly. "Shiko-chan has your lunch, she said so that you won't forget like last times."

"I'm not that forgetful !" The boy pouts with a very cute expression. "Nee-chan just likes to criticize me." Nana just laughs. They are close siblings after all, argument is not something expected.

"I'm done ! Good bye obaa-san, I'm going to school." Hide waves and smiles with Nana when he leaves the house. Nana smiles too and waves back. Looking at the boy striding to school, she can't help thinking…

'_If only Iemitsu and Tsu-kun could she how much these two have grown… They will be so proud._'

* * *

Sawada Hideyoshi doesn't hate school like many might think. It's true that he's a little clumsy and often be laughed at, but he's not too bad at studying and not too terrible in sports. His kind heart helps him make friends easily, but he's a little too shy to be really close with someone. The only "disappointing" thing about him (or at least Nee-chan thinks so), it's that he can't refuse anyone asking for help, no matters it's a big or small thing. That's also the reason why now he is here, alone in the classroom and cleans it up while everyone is having lunch.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, Hide. Don't help everyone all the time like that. It's fine that you don't mind it, but they will rely on you too much about these petty works." A girl voice rises behind him. The boy turns around and as expected, his sister is sitting on the windowsill, her legs dangling in the air outside. '_It's the third floor, Nee-chan, don't be so careless like that._' - he sweatdrops, though he knows for sure that his sister can't fall down. And even if she did fall down, she would probably be unfazed by that.

"I know, you tell me that many times. It's just…" He trails off, knowing that his sister has heard enough of his explanation. So he just awkwardly ruffles his hair, thus makes it messier.

Sighing, the girl jumps off the windowsill (into the classroom, of course. Jumping to the ground will be no problem, but she'd rather not have anything with hundreds of noisy students down there). "Have you lunch and let me finish your work." She tilts her head towards the bento and grabs the broom.

Hide stares at his sister, his eyes as wide as saucers. Nadeshiko isn't type that usually helps people, even if that's her younger brother. Even if she does help him, she will just silently do it and won't tell him anything. But the boy doesn't say anything, knowing that Nee-chan is really unexpected. If he voices any questions, he may ruin her "supposedly" good mood – and that's something in the top of his "Things that should never be done" (he speaks from experiences).

A day that Nee-chan offers to help him with something, uhm, today is definitely the strangest days this month.

Hideyoshi just doesn't know, after that afternoon, today will be more than just the strangest day in his life.

* * *

An afternoon like every afternoon, a day like every day. Ah, there's something different : the last period is free because the teacher has something to do and there is no substitution. Sawada Nadeshiko rubs her temple, trying to ignore the class exploding into chaos when they hear that news. '_Tch, are they fifteen years old or fifteen months old now ?_' One more paper plane – the third in a total of five minutes – flew past her head and peals of laughter erupt with no real reason, and the girl gives up trying to stand the chaos around. Standing up, she goes out the classroom without being stopped. Students go out when there is a free period is not something uncommon (though apparently it's against the school's rules). All you need is avoiding getting caught.

The roof is always where Nadeshiko goes to when she wants peace. This place is far from the classrooms, noisy hallways and schoolyards. Leaning against the steel balcony, the girl casts a look upon Namimori Middle & High School, stopping at her brother's class. The previous noon plays again in her mind, and also the reason why she suddenly has a "good" mood like Hide thought. (yes, she knows what her brother has been thinking ; it's not too hard to tell since everything just appears in his face). Then out of nowhere, it comes back, even clearer than last night...

_It was a peaceful afternoon, the sky was clear blue with the clouds drifting freely. A six-year-old Nadeshiko ran in the large garden behind the great mansion. Following her was a man about thirty years old, holding hands with a four-year-old Hideyoshi. The small girl crossed the wet grass with her bare feet and stopped beside the patch of flowers – which had the same name like her. Turning around, she waved the other two, signaling them to come to her. The man smiled with the girl and let go of Hide's hand._

_"Go to your Nee-chan." The man tilted his head towards Nadeshiko. Hide looked up and two pairs of caramel eyes met each other, one was reflecting shyness while another was full of love and encouragement._

_"Come on, Hide-kun, the flowers are really beautiful." The sister turned around and called out. Another nod of the brunette and the boy happily crosses the patch of grasses. His small feet tripped in his hurry and the boy lost his balance, falling into Nadeshiko's arms that had just thrust out to hold him. But the small girl's body isn't much bigger than her brother's so it's not strong enough to keep both of them steady. The two stumbled and fell on the thick carpet of dry leaves, burst out laughing when the tiny leaves flew up around them._

_"Let's pick the flowers." Nadeshiko pulled her brother along. Being engrossed in the beautiful flowers of the garden, for a while the small girl didn't realize that the brown-haired man had disappeared. Looking around, deeming that nothing seemed dangerous and her little brother could stay by himself, the small girl stood up and ran to find the brunette. Catching a glimpse of brown hair behind a bush, the girl went near and heard…_

_… "Are you sure about this ?" A voice that she had never heard before asked._

_"It's the only way." That's the brown-haired man's voice, and after… is it a sigh ? "You know what could possibly happen more than me, Reborn."_

_"It's your decision." The first voice stopped a little then continued. "I don't think you would ever do something like this, Dame-Tsuna."_

_The man seemed to have no reaction with the insulting nickname, he just replied simply. "It's all for the kids." And after it there were some lines in a language that Nadeshiko didn't understand and the conversation ended there._

_When the girl was still confused about what had just happened, the brown-haired man stepped out and leaned down, smiling while asking. "Is there anything Shiko-chan ?"_

_"Who's that, Tou-chan ?" The girl blurted out without thinking._

_"A friend." The man replied. "What are these flowers for ?"_

_In the girl's hands is a bunch of white nadeshiko flower with a light shade of purple. It seemed that she had forgotten about it while she was busy eavesdropping the conversation. "Oh yes, Hide-kun and I picked this for you, Tou-chan. Do you like it ?"_

_"Of course I like it." The man smiled and took the flowers. "They're as beautiful as you, my girl." The girl beamed at him when she heard that, and in an instant the mystery conversation and that unknown voice slipped out of her mind._

_The two came back to Hide. But just before they reached the place where the boy was playing, the brunette turned and looked at his small girl. "Ne, could Shiko-chan promise Tou-chan one thing ?"_

_"What is it, Tou-chan ?" The girl looked up and innocently asked._

_The man leaned down until their eyes were on the same level. "Promise me that you will protect Hide-kun in spite of whatever might happen."_

_Although she didn't know why the man wanted her to promise something like that, the girl still smiled and said. "Of course, Tou-chan. We are the closest siblings in this world."_

_"Tou-chan is really happy to hear that." The man ruffles her head and smiled. "I love you a lot, Nadeshiko."_

It's not a dream. It's a memory, the only complete memory Nadeshiko has about her childhood. Everything left is just a tangled bunch of images and sounds that she only can catch glimpses of. Those memory keeps appearing out of nowhere in her mind then disappearing, leaving the girl trying to hopelessly search for something that she doesn't even know what is that. Everything seems to be right there, yet she can't reach it. That leaves her tired and very frustrated, Nadeshiko doesn't like the feeling of being unable to do anything.

Yes, it has been nine years, and the girl hasn't given up, despite the fact that in all that time she hasn't gone any further in this search. She is not going to accept an easy answer and leaves things unsolved like that, even if the truth might be really terrible. The girl coughs out a laugh at this, an indifferent one yet still somewhat bitter. Right, there was nothing at the very first, and everything can't get any worse. Hide has no idea about his sister's idiotic search, and that's fortunate for him. He's a good boy, he lives happily and doesn't need the echoes of the past to ruin his peaceful life. Above all, he's a normal kid, and Nadeshiko will do anything she can to keep it that way. It's enough that she is not a normal person. The girl smiles bitterly when facing that truth once again.

After all, just because an old memory and Nadeshiko suddenly "shows love to her little brother" (it's what Baa-sama said). Little Hide will never understand that (the girl finds it's fine that the boy is no longer starts worrying whenever she acts differently). It's not that Nadeshiko feels responsible with her promise with the brown-haired man, whom she's sure is very important with her and her brother. It's because whenever that memory comes back clearly and completely like that, there is definitely something going to happen. As ridiculous as it sound, doing something to help her brother is just one of the most effective way for the sister to assure herself that she will always find some ways to deal with things.

Nadeshiko just doesn't know that, what is going to happen is not something she has expected and will change everything in their life.

* * *

Sitting behind his sister on the bicycle, Hide can't help but thinking 'Yep, this is definitely a very strange day'. Actually, it's not unusual that Nee-chan decides to take him home. But whenever there is a period, she likes to sneak out of school and roam freely with her bike. Usually she won't come back until the bell rings, but today she stands by the stairs and waits for him. While many kids find it annoying to be looked after, Hide has no problem with his sister's sudden... "affectionate" (he can't seem to find any better word). It's just... she seems to be thinking about something. And as to why he knows that in spite of her all-the-time poker face, he has no idea.

Nee-chan seems to ride faster today too, it doesn't take long for them to get home. Or is that just because he's feeling things ? And why, out of nowhere, he is nervous about something, something that is very very important. Yet he can't quite point out what is that. Urgh, recently his mind has been thinking too much. It's probably because of all the hard homework he gets...

"Yes, Mama. That's the only way." A childish voice cuts Hide's thought and stops him right in front of the door. Baa-san is having a guest ?

"If Tsuna-kun thinks so, please do whatever you think that is the best." It's Baa-san, although Hide has never heard his grandmom sounds so ... serious. Before he can question anymore in his head, Nadeshiko appears by him.

"Go inside, Hide. What are you standing here for ?" she asks, obviously hasn't heard the conversation. She pushes the door open and ...

"Ciaossu ! Nadeshiko, Hideyoshi, I'm Reborn !

* * *

It's a baby. He's wearing a black vest and a black fedora hat with a green chameleon sitting on it. He also has a yellow pacifier hanging in front of his chest. It must be one of those ridiculous fashion styles that the girls in her class always gossip about - that's Nadeshiko's first thought when she sees the two-year-old baby sitting calmly and sipping coffee in the living room. Contrary to the childish appearance, his expression and voice has an odd tone of maturity and seriousness. Baa-san rarely has guests over, and from her current attitude the girl can guess this is an old friend. Despite finding this weird, the girl placidly steps into the room and bows a little to her grandmom.

"Baa-san, we are home." A nod of Nana and the girl turns, not even sparing the baby a glance. She isn't interested in a completely stranger with some DNA variation that makes his body unable to grow. Straightforwardly speaking, right now she isn't interested in anything, even if it happens to be the world's greatest hitman or anything like that. Sadly, she doesn't know that her random thought is actually the truth.

Hide can't quite be placid like that. After greeting Baa-san, he just stands there and stares wide eyes at Reborn. Although he's not as perceptive as his sister, but he still realizes that his nervous feeling has something to do with this baby...

"From today I will be you two's tutor. Be careful with your study, Dame-Hide." The baby suddenly states.

What ? Tutor ? For the siblings ? His study recently is not too bad, regularly in the middle of the ranking. And Nee-chan, for good's sake, she's always on the top of her grade. And since when did he become Dame-Hide again ? That nickname has been lost since kindergarten !

"I'm laying the table. Have a nice chat everyone !" Nana pats the boy who is still processing the information he's just received and walks into the kitchen. "Reborn-kun is the best tutor."

"Is this some kind of jokes ?" That's all Hide manages to say after processing the info.

"It's not a joke, Dame-Hide. I. Am. Your. New. Tutor." Reborn emphasize with a tone like he is punching someone. "Do I need to shoot you so your brain will work again ?"

'What's wrong with this kid ? He's crazy !' It's none other than our ignorant boy.

"You know, if you continue to have those disrespect thought about me, you won't end up well." And that comes with a sadistic smirk that only belongs to Reborn.

Of course, Hide is startled, 'Why does this baby know what I'm thinking ?'

"I know a lot of things. And I can read mind, too." Reborn calmly continue sipping his coffee, leaving to resume his information-processing state again. "With the world's greatest hitman, that's a piece of cake." 'This kid really does take after you a lot, Dame-Tsuna.'

Okay, now Hide knows that he's definitely over-imagining. This conversation is too stupid and ridiculous to be true, and the whole nonsense things the kid keeps sprouting out makes it clear that he is dreaming...

"You can stop now." Nadeshiko suddenly voices out and goes up the stairs. Reborn's surprising announcement doesn't even faze her any little bit. Well, it's better to say that she doesn't even care about a single thing he said. And about the whole mind-reading stuff, sorry, but she has had to stand too many girls keep ranting and squealing about a vampire or something like that that could read mind (she doesn't even remember the name of the stupid series). The baby knows what her brother is thinking just because he is too easy to read. "Prove what you said, or get out of here."

That is a little impolite and overreacted, but Nadeshiko doesn't care. One of many things that the girl has drawn out from life is that every jerk wants to take advantage of an old woman and two kids. She has met too many loud-mouths that go around bragging about their abilities, and now she isn't patient enough for that type of nonsense.

But the girl clearly doesn't expect a sudden kick instead of the answer. In a fraction of a second, she dodges just in time, her head is just inches away from that not-so-soft attack. A punch is thrown at her at an amazing speed. Although this time she has prepared herself, the girl just barely avoids being hit. Tensing, her body immediately changes into defensive mode, and her lips curls upward as the baby easily lands in the handle of the stairs. '_Not bad_' – both of them think at the same time.

"So what ?" Reborn smirks and tilts his hat. Hide (once again) stares wide eyes at the two standing on the stairs.

"You have 30 seconds." The girl replies with a tone that Reborn is too familiar with. '_She's not too much like you huh, Tsuna. It must be that person's blood._'

When Nadeshiko is about to turn and leave, Reborn starts to speak (this girl need to understand that the world's greatest hitman only does something just because he wants). "I'm here to train you two to become mafia boss."

"WHAT ? MAFIA ?" Hide almost yells. This is too much for him. In contrary to many boys who always have big ambitions ("and completely unrealistic" – he can't agree any better with Nee-chan about that), he just wants to have a normal life. This baby really, really needs to have a mental check-up. It must be one of those mental illnesses that he has been learning in Biology recently.

Nadeshiko has a totally different reaction. She just continues going upstairs expressionlessly as if nothing has happened. But with the sharp eyes of a hawk that have been infamous throughout the mafia, Reborn catches a fast glimpse of the girl raising her eyebrows – a very small and hard to detected change that shows she is surprised, very very surprised.

"I was sent here to train you two to become the next boss of the Vongola famiglia." Reborn repeats, not even lifts his eyes off the two (mainly Hide) and muses as he recalls the very same reaction of Dame-Tsuna after he heard the very same sentences. No, it's better to say that Hide's expression and words right now are exactly the same like Tsuna's years ago.

"I don't care." Nadeshiko simply replies without glancing back. Reborn just smirks his trademark smirk. Anyone who knows him will immediately shiver if they see it. It looks like he has found out something that nobody knows, and definitely no one wants to know what is going on in the baby hitman's head.

"So finally, what's the meaning of all this nonsense ?" Hide asks, trying to find the answers for all the questions that are spinning in his head.

"Whether you care or not, your Vongola's blood has decided everything." There is no answer, the girl has already disappeared. Reborn tilts his hat, '_It's much more interesting than I thought._' Turning back, he announces nonchalantly.

"I'm having dinner. We will talk later about my teaching methods."

'_Even for a strange day, this is still too much for me to comprehend._' Well, it doesn't take too much to know which poor soul is thinking this. Be prepared, Hide-kun, there are still many many things waiting for you.

After about fifteen minutes of going around in his room, scratching his head, messing with his hair, scribbling and striking in the drafts, Hide finally sighs and writes down the solution for the chemistry problems he gets as homework. It turns out Chemistry is not as hard and complex as he thought at first. He only needs to be hard-working (and of course, Nee-chan's help and insistence) and it will all be solved, sooner or later. He doesn't need a tutor to looking over these stuffs, especially a two-year-old and mentally unstable one…

SLAP ! "Oi, Dame-Hide. You take that long to solve these easy problems ? Even a kid can do that faster than you." Reborn says with a childish yet sarcastic voice. He stands on Hide's desk, looking down at the untidy mess of books and notebooks with a despised look.

"Why did you kick me ?" Hide almost yells and rubbing his head – which has received a not-so-soft kick. '_How can he be so strong ? And I remember having closed the door, how could he get in ?_' "I'm not a genius. I can't be good at something which I've had known for only two months."

"You will be able to do that when I'm your tutor." Reborn jumps onto the ground. Hide notices that a hammock has been hanging up in his room (he is sure that when he went into the room it wasn't there).

"And what's that ? What are you doing in my room ?" Hide asks with his most serious tone when Reborn brings out from his small suitcase a pajama and some personal stuff.

"Mama said I could stay at your room." Still that annoying indifferent voice.

"This joke should end right now." Hide tries to use a mature tone like Nee-chan but fails badly. His voice sounds like a boy in kindergarten trying to stop people from stealing his toys. Great, now he just wants to bang his head on the wall.

"I'll go cleaning up myself. Continue studying, boy." Reborn steps out of the room, completely has no problem in ignoring the boy. Not knowing he should be surprised or angry because of that, Hide just sighed and came back with his homework.

...

'_Don't worry, Tsuna. What I have done for you, I will definitely do better with these kids._'

* * *

"Ac...choo !" '_Who's mentioning me now ?_' Vongola Decimo thinks why looking again at all the paperwork sitting mockingly on his desk. Everything in the underworld has become more and more crazy, to the point that it even affects the legal businesses (well, at least they're legal in theory). In addition, there are new problems in the allies and Vongola itself that cause him great headache. Sighing and putting his pen down, the brunette looks out the window. The sky looks like a canvas that someone has spill water-colours, with shades of a tiring endless blue. Closing his eyes, he whispers in his head a prayer to Primo.

'_... Be strong, Nadeshiko, Hideyoshi. Everything depends on you two ... Don't let me down, Reborn._'

* * *

Thank you for reading this ! Please review and submit your character !


	3. Mission 2 (part 1)

Disclaimer : If I owned KHR, I wouldn't be writing on this site. This is FANFICTION.

Sorry for the long wait. I've been terribly busy with semester exams and many other projects. And I'm under restricted to use the computer. *sigh*

* * *

**Mission 2**

**"Improved" Dying Will Bullet**

A peaceful morning in Namimori. Well, at least it's peaceful with the ones that don't live near the Sawada household. It has been so long, ever since Sawada Nana's son left the town, they haven't been woken up every morning by all those explosions, yelling, screaming… from that small house. But that morning, they heard a scream (which is eerily similar to the screams of many years ago) at the godly hour of 5 a.m. Needless to say, it made a lot of people (nearly) fall out of their bed.

To fully understand this event, let's flash back to a minute ago.

"Hide, wake up this instant ! Your training program has started." Reborn stands beside Hide's bed, looking down at the bunch of pillows, blankets and a mob of messy dark brown hair sleeping soundly.

"Umm … Baa-san … ummmm … five more minutes … umm …" The boy mutters sleepily, burying his head deeper in the fluffy pillow. He doesn't seem to catch on how dangerous the situation is.

"If you don't wake up, I will have to do this the hard way."

"… Umm … one more minutes … umm … please Nee-chan … ummmm …" Hide pulls the blanket up to cover his head. If he was awake, he wouldn't be so obliviously calm like that. (Well, people do say that ignorance is the best, don't they ?)

No sighing, no shrugging, and even no smirking, Reborn just gazes at the bed with considering eyes – which every shooter can tell you that he's aiming. But now it's not the right time to use guns, yet. The tutor only needs his … foot for this matter !

BING ! "HEEEIIIII" Yes, it's the very reason for the small disturbance people got above.

Hide immediately sits up straight, rubbing the back of his head – where a small lovely bump is definitely forming. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?" His voice rises up upon seeing Reborn standing besides his bed with an extremely innocent face (note the sarcasm). With his eyes barely open – partly because of sleepiness, partly because of the pain – the angry expression that the boy is trying to make has no effect at all.

"I said, your training program has started." Still that indifferent face as if he hasn't kicked a defenseless person in the head. Hide quickly adds that face to his most-hated-thing list. "You have five minutes to prepare, and then meet me at the gate."

While Hide is still considering whether or not he should follow the tutor's order, he accidentally glances at the alarm clock. Widening his eyes, the sleepiness nearly disappears as the boy stares at the clock.

"What are you doing ? It's freaking 5 A.M !" His voice raises up – a with-no-real-reason habit whenever he's angry or annoyed – but the volume has gone down to nearly whispering. He doesn't want to cause more trouble, his previous scream has obviously disturbed a lot of people.

"Perfect time for training." Reborn replies. The window is opened (when did he do that anyway ?), letting a gust of wind bringing the morning's chill into the room, making Hide shivering.

"Perfect time for freezing." Hide mutters, shrinking further into his warm blanket. "And what does your "training program" mean ?"

"You will know soon enough." Reborn pulls out a small hammer that doesn't look particularly different from any other hammers. But, its weight – just about a ton – has proved that it's worthy to be the nightmare for all the students of the scary tutor. "You will train or not ? Or do I have to use the hard method ?" His way of swinging the hammer make Hide – despite not knowing the strength of that small item – immediately lose his remaining hesitation.

"Okay, okay." Hide half grumbles, standing up and looking longingly at the cozy bed. Although he clearly doesn't want to do this, the boy feels that he shouldn't mess with this scary tutor (he doesn't know how right that decision is).

"Meet me at the gate in 5 minutes. Be late for 1 second…" The tutor's eyes gleams in a way that make Hide shiver more than the chill wind previously. With no difficulty, Reborn jumps down from the window, but he still can hear the wistful sigh of a certain boy.

_'Now, which crazy thing will happen next ?'_

_'There are still many things waiting for you, Dame- Hide.'_

Those two thoughts coincidently appear at the same time in the mind of the two people – who from now on will walk in the same road.

* * *

After an exhausting training which results in a lot of bruises all over his body – courtesy of many falls and especially a tutor that has a weird liking for violence, Hide is hardly able to drag his legs home. The latest time he ran a long distance was in a marathon responding to a parade for health of the town's hospital. Because he was a student, he only had to run around his school's perimeter. But with Reborn, Hide has had to run five laps around Namimori park, and the evil tutor did nothing except for counting the time and sometimes shooting the poor boy (none of them actually hit Hide, but having bullets skidding his skin is not something the boy want as morning exercise). It's not like Hide isn't surprised that the tutor indeed has weapon and uses them as if they are toys, but he's too exhausted to wonder about that or how dangerous those weapon are. All he could do was trying to finish the training – not only consist of running but also stretching, pushing up, etc… - and trying to dodge all the bullets. From all the bruises and scratches and his clothes' poor condition, anyone could guess that he didn't do very well.

This is actually the first time Hide's asked Baa-san for more food. Even with the serving that are one and a half of his usual breakfast, he still finishes it faster than normal, and Baa-san has to tell him to slow down several times. Well, it's been a while since the last time Hide worked himself continuously that hard, so naturally he's very exhausted and hungry. Due to waking up early, he manages to finish everything just in time to hitch a ride with Nee-chan despite an hour of training. (Nee-chan usually goes to school very early, about 30 or 45 minutes before the bell rings, so Hide often has to walk in the morning. But today he doesn't think he could drag himself to school with these wobbly legs).

Physical training is that hard, and Hide really doesn't want to imagine what will happen when Reborn teaches him. 'Baa-san, why do you have to hire such a terrified tutor like this ?'

* * *

A tiring study day with many new lessons, plus aching muscle due to the sudden hard work, Hide can't be happier when the bell rings signaling school has ended. Now he can head home, clean up, lie down in the comfortable bed and finally rest. About homework, whether his evil tutor will force him to do those is another matter that he will think of after taking a nap – that is, if he can manage to take a nap with Reborn around. Though the boy knows that it's very likely that he will be forced to do homework first, but after such a day, it's hard not to think about resting at all.

Unfortunately, Nee-chan has told him that she will be busy so he will have to walk home himself. Being too familiar with those sudden notes, Hide doesn't feel annoyed much. His sister is very unpredictable, and the appearance of the devil tutor seems to have no effect to her. Nee-chan has always wanted him to be independent, and although today his legs are not in the best state for walking, Hide doesn't think that she will help him. It's not like he has never had to deal with his sister's unorthodox way before. Living with her is learning how to stand many things, after all.

Well, walking is very interesting in its own way. Hide likes to watch the life around him. The streets in high hours are quite crowded, but still have a rhythm somewhat – not too fast and not too slow either. The afternoon's golden sunlight cascade down everything, making the passers' shades in the road and the pavement look like a shadow play. Along the busy streets, the stores with various and colorful items are preparing for the evening's selling. The employees and workers are chattering when they walk, dropping in stores from time to time to purchase. Blending in the streets are the students, laughing and chattering among themselves. Even the blowing wind and the singing birds are joining in the lively yet peaceful melody of life. In contrary to all those big cities that have many fun things but are somewhat similar, the small and calm Namimori town is not like any other places. In every moment, there is always a peaceful feeling here. It's very subtle but you only need to stop to feel it clearly. A normal life – that's the best thing about Namimori. And Hide wants nothing more than that.

Taking a turn to another street, the boy remembers his evil tutor. After the morning training, it's hard to believe that he has just met Reborn yesterday. His life seems somewhat different now, and he doesn't think it can be any normal with that baby loitering around -

"Hey boy, where are you going ?" An irascible and roguery voice cuts Hide's thought short. It's a bunch of youngster about twenty years old, give or take a few years. They've just stepped out of a store and are cursing loudly, making the passer quickly walk past them. Our boy doesn't have much time to wonder which has made them angry like that, because right now they're standing in front of him.

Okay, this is not the first Hide has been in this situation. From his own experience with bully (and many bruises), he can easily guess that all they want now is to do anything to vent out the anger. And unfortunately, the one that happens to stand closest to him now is him. '_I should have paid more attention._' His legs are still aching from the morning exercise, so he has been walking slowlier than every day. The last bus has just left so the street is a little too deserted to his own good.

"Namimori's student, huh ? Well, last week we just had a small "meeting" with your school's cops !" The first one says, his face contort into an even more angry expression, thus making his right black eye look quite scary. The way he spoke the word "meeting" clearly shows that it's the least terrible thing he could say. Of course Hide doesn't want to know what made him so angry like that (though he could guess that it had something to do with the black eye). And his "school's cops", he vaguely remembers having heard this somewhere ?!

"A crying baby of a weakling ? Not the best, but if you study at Namimori, we won't hesitate much." The second one scrutinizes Hide with his narrow eyes while scratching his goat's beard, smiling scornfully. '_Uh oh, this is worse than I thought_'. If these were normal bullies, they would only want some money. They could find another victim and wouldn't pay too much attention, so he could yell out loud or running into a nearby store. Not wanting to get in trouble, they would leave and he would be fine. Hide has used this many times, but it seems that this time he can't do that. Japanese has a very high sense of pride, and with the hoodlums and bullies – pride is usually understood in the negative way, such as revenge. Whatever that has happened between these hoodlums and Hide's fellow Namimori students, the boy can tell from their expression that he is unlikely to get out of this.

But that doesn't mean he won't try to find a way to get out. Running is no good, especially with his legs like this, so the only one left is delaying and trying to find another way. "Listen, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just a normal student. Please just let me go." Hide says and carefully recedes, taking very small steps so that they won't notice. He just hopes that he looks scared enough for them not to notice he is trying to go near the store that they've just stepped out. They were cursing when they went out of said store, so it's safe to guess that the staff there had forced them out or done something that angered them. The store won't let them in again, so Hide might be safe there. This has proved to be a good way so far, because the hoodlums don't seem to notice anything (it's either Hide's luck or because they are too stupid, since Nee-chan always says he's too honest for trickery).

"We are not that stupid ! You Namimori brats are a bunch of goodies ! If we let you off, you will come back and whisper to those cops !" The last one spit onto the road with disgust and anger. "Look at my torn lip, it's what they left behind last week !"

"I'm being honest, I have no idea about those ones you call "cops". It's nearly dark and I have to go home." Hide tries to continue his attempt at "diplomacy" while still manages to retreat. He doesn't trust himself too much at this.

"Such a hurry. We haven't do anything to you." Goat's Beard steps forward and Hide instinctively steps back, unconsciously retreating in the nearby alley instead of the store as he wants. "You could help us sort out many things with your school."

_'This is definitely not good.' _Hide has to admit that he is starting to feel scared. This situation reminds him of long ago, when he was just a primary kid that was picked on a lot. Even with Nee-chan's help, he still hasn't quite gotten over the fear of being bullied. Especially in this circumstance : an empty street because it's past high hours, three hoodlums that has just gotten in trouble with his school and are itching for revenge. His sister once told him that anger and hatred are the best fuse for violence, and remembering that only make his muddling mind over-imagine what can happen next ! (No, he doesn't get those from scary ghost story or violent movie, Nee-chan would kill him if he ever touched them. He only got the warning from television). '_Urgh, I'm distracted again. Think, think of something now !_' He has already been later than every day because of his legs, and now with this problem holding him here, Baa-san is likely to be worried soon. And Hide doesn't want to upset her like that.

"I will try if you want any help, but right now my family is waiting for me and they will be very worried if I go home late." Hide says as politely as he can, while he just wants to yell out for help. He tries to show off his hardest expression (which is nothing much) as well as put a message in his voice that says '_If you don't let me go, my family will come and you will be in big trouble_'. But he has never been good at being intimidating, so his expression looks like '_My family doesn't know that I'm in such a big trouble_'

"It won't be long, brat !" Black Eye cracks his knuckles, his eyes actually darkens to the point that they have the same shade like the black bruise. "We will deal with you quickly and your family will know nothing of this.

"Yeah." Torn Lip agrees. "We won't even try to break your bones." The three burst out laughing, the kind of laughter that reminds Hide of the crazy dance of aboriginal when they prepare human's meat (blame Nee-chan's book for that). Well, that does nothing to calm him down.

The loose control Hide has been using to prevent himself from freaking out is starting to lose its effect, because he finds himself glancing frantically around, trying to find a way to escape. A clear sign of panic. The boy tries to force himself to calm down to think, but it doesn't work anymore. The hoodlums are advancing, they have done the petty talk and that means his delaying plan has failed miserably.

Panic swells up in Hide's chest, running in his vein. The memories of being bullied suddenly floods his mind as the hoodlums backs him into the dark alley nearby. The fear of darkness quickly overwhelm him, tearing the last string of control he has. Paralyzed, his shoulder slumps, his whole body starts to shake against his will. But Hide doesn't beg, them to let him go, not only because Nee-chan has taught him not to, but also because he doesn't want to be a coward. The feelings of being cornered and blocked is what Hide fears the most, it reminds him of how useless he is, that he's just a no-good person with no real opinion and standpoint. And he hates that, he doesn't want to be a defenseless kid like he was in primary days any more.

The thoughts bring up a new warm burst in his body. "STOP ! Or … I will … teach you a lesson !" Even Hide is surprised that he has screamed that out loud. It sounds desperate, but it's the last card. He doubts that adrenaline can help him anymore than that. The hoodlums stop for a second, then bursts out laughing. A brat that is still shaking out of fear dares to scream at them that he will teach them a lesson ? It's the most hilarious thing in the world.

_'Maybe I'm really no good.' _Hide thinks sadly. He's not sure if anyone has heard his scream, and the best thing he can manage now is looking straight at his attacker an expression that he hopes to have no trace of fear. His body presses against the damp mossy wall, helping him stand but also reminding him that he has no escape now. The sight of the hoodlums going nearer, their steps echo loudly in the dark alley only serves to provoke and worsen his fear and memory-clouded mind.

"STOP" Hide tries to fight off the fear one more time "OR I WILL DO IT" He knows that it's hopeless. Even if somehow he manages to dodge their punches, he won't be able to escape this alley with his aching legs.

"Do what ?" They burst out laughing again. "Oh, we are shivering in fear now."

Sighing, Hide braces himself for the unavoidable beating. But that doesn't mean he has given up.

"If you think like that, then do what you say, Hide." A familiar voice appears out of nowhere. The hoodlums is too busy laughing to notice it. "Accept your death."

Hide hasn't even understood what those words mean when…

BANG ! "And reborn."

* * *

And with that, Merry Christmas. I promise the second part of this chapter will be up before New Year's Eve.

Until then, enjoy this first part. Please don't forget to review and submit !


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Important Author's note : **

**Dear everyone. I have just reread every chapters I have written so far, and I realized that this story has turned out to be different from what I intended at first. So I have decided to delete this version and rewrite it. I deeply apologize to all of you who have been expecting the new chapters. Thank you for your support so far and hope that you will keep up with the version. I can't promise anything about when the new version will be updated, but I am pretty sure that it will be better than this. **

**Sincerely.  
**

**Now, let's wait for the new version of "A whole new story"  
**


End file.
